(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to solar powered lighting devices and more particularly pertains to a miniature, LED light unit that is rechargeable by means of a solar cell array having a light sensor which automatically activates the light at dusk and deactivates it at dawn. The solar light unit is contained in a compact molded housing that positions the components and also includes an integral clamp-mount specifically for mounting to the stakes of typical home security signs.
(2) Description of Prior Art
Consumers and business owners know that for a very small investment of time and money they can make their homes and businesses much more secure and reduce the risk of theft simply by placing a home security yard sign outside on the front lawn, usual near the mail box. These signs are simple and small placards mounted on aluminum ground-stakes and bearing a warning that the premises are protected by a particular security system. Burglars are looking for an easy target and will normally pass up a home or business which advertises that an alarm system is present. Consequently, these signs are intentionally bright and easy to read, and deter theft even when the premises are not really equipped with an alarm system. However, between 30-40% of burglaries occur at night when security signs, even if present, are not visible. Currently there are no convenient lighting solutions for home security signs inasmuch as they are usually very remotely located from any electrical outlets.
The use of solar powered lighting devices is well known in the prior art and offers a solution in this case.
Known prior art solar powered lighting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,432; U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,241; U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,470; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,296.
Unfortunately, while these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose lighting solution that is miniaturized and housed in a self-clamping housing for unobtrusive mounting on the slender stake of the relatively small home security signs. There remains a need for a solar light unit contained in a compact molded housing that positions the components and also includes an integral clamp-mount specifically for mounting to the stakes of typical home security signs. Such a device should be inexpensive, durable, lightweight, compact, portable and efficient. Since the device must brightly illuminate a very small signage area for long twelve hour nighttime periods, yet do so with efficiency, a solar-charging miniature LED unit is most appropriate that remains off while charging during the day, and illuminates at night, all night.